The Jedi Order Reads:Obi-wan Stickler To The Jedi Code
by AppleStoriesHD
Summary: Just a short story I am doing Disclaimer:I do not own star wars or star wars the clone wars Three-shot!
1. First Chapter

**The Jedi Order Reads:Obi-wan  
>Bold:The Story Text<strong>  
>Normal:Regular Speaking<p>

The Jedi Order fell into a room with a large couch and a single book on it

"What is this hmm?"Spoke Yoda after some silence as he looks at the book in curiousity

"Why don't we read it masters"Said Anakin who looks very proud at his idea

"Well obviously we have to,to get out of here said Obi-wan picking up the book and sitting on the middle cushion  
>"It Says<strong> Obi-wan Stickler to the Jedi Code"<strong>

Anakin snorted but tried to cover it up as a cough

"Pray tell why is this so funny to you Anakin?"Said Mace looking very surprised that someone snorted at someone who sticks to the jedi code

"Nothing masters I do not find this funny at all"Lied Anakin quickly maybe too quickly as the masters looked at him not believing him for a second but they let it go

"Wells lets not dilly dally we should read the book"Said Obi-wan who was looking at the book in his hands curiously as it had its name on it

The Jedi Order quickly seated themselves on the couch as they were standing before

"Read it you should"Spoke Yoda looking very wise

Obi-wan coughed

**Anakin is working on something**

"When is he isn't"Said Obi-wan rolling his eyes

"Hey I take offense to that I don't work on something everyday"Said Anakin looking very annoyed someone though he worked everyday

"I see you working all the time of the week except weekends"Said Obi-wan revealing he had knowledge of his working times

Anakin said nothing but stared angrily at book

**Suddenly the door opened and Obi-wan walked in**

"What you're doing there master?"Asked a confused Anakin?

"Well obviously I am there to stick on some jedi code for you"Said Obi-wan looking very serious

"Really! Master?"Said Anakin Shocked and Confused at the same time

"Obviously not"Said Obi-wan

Anakin stayed silent

**"I've been looking for you"Spoke Obi-wan as he walked up to the workbench anakin was working on**

"When is he isn't"muttered Anakin Quietly so no one heard him

**"Something wrong"Asked Anakin pausing on his work for a second then continuing**

"Wow thats where you don't see everyday Anakin pausing on his work"Said Obi-wan

"Hey I do pause sometimes on my work!"Said Anakin Angrily

"Yes...But I do remember you worked for 32 hours straight"Said Obi-wan

"That was just one time!"Said Anakin Annoyed

Obi-wan continued to read

**Time Skip!**

"A what skip?"Muttered the whole council in shock

**"Anakin I understand to some degree what is going on"Said Obi-wan sitting on the bed and turning his back to Anakin**

"What are you understanding master?"Asked Anakin confused

"I don't know young one"Replied Obi-wan looking very thoughtful

**"You met Satine"Said Obi-wan**

"Oh"Said Obi-wan shocked

"Who is this Satine person a secret lover"Said Anakin Knowingly

"Don't be propostris"Said Obi-wan looking very scandalized for someone thinking that

**"You know I once harbored feelings for her"Confessed Obi-wan rubbing his beard**

"WHAT!?"Said the whole order shocked that Obi-wan had feelings for someone

"Come on that was a long time ago when I was a young padawan" Said Obi-wan scratching his beard in annoyance

"This is Important this is"Said Yoda Wisely

Obi-wan Continued Reading

**"Its not that we're a loud these feelings its..natural"Said Obi-wan**

"Oooh"Said Anakin Moving his eyebrows up and down at Obi-wan

"Obi-wan these feelings are not natural!"Spoke Mace angrily

**"Senator amidala and I are simply friends!"Said Anakin Angrily  
><strong>  
>"Wow Anakin why are you so mad there?"Asked Plo-koon<p>

"Nothing Masters"Lied Anakin

**"And Friends you must remain..as a jedi it is essential that you make the right choice Anakin..for the order"Said Obi-wan lightly stressing the word order**

"Order why you stressing it?"Asked Yoda

Obi-wan just ignored him and continued reading

**"Rest easy son..you had a busy day..you're ****fortunate to be in one piece"Said a man with grey hair and a grey beard**

"Wow who is this guy I would like to present him a medal of obviousness"Said Anakin Jokingly

**"Ben?.. Ben Kenobi! boy am I glad to see you"Said the knocked out man now returned to ****consciousness**

**"The Jungly waste should not be traveled hold likely" Said the now name Ben Kenobi**

"Is that your brother?"Asked Anakin

"No I do not have any brothers I know off"Replied Obi-wan

**"Tell me young luke what brings you this far?"Asked Ben Kenobi**

**"This little droid"Said luke pointing at a white and blue astromech droid**

"R2-D2"Said Anakin Shocked

**Time Skip!  
><strong>  
><strong>"He claims to be the property of one Obi-wan kenobi..is he a relative of yours?..do you know what he's talking about"Said Luke<strong>

"Great minds think alike"Joked Anakin

"Indeed they do"Replied Obi-wan not thinking of it

**Ben looked shocked"Obi-wan kenobi..Obi-wan..Now thats a name I not heard in a long time a long time"  
><strong>  
>"Why is this guy looks shocked and not heard your name in a long time?"Asked Anakin to his Master<p>

"I do not know"Replied Obi-wan

**"I think my uncle knows him..he said he was dead"Said Luke**

"NOOO! Obi-wan died?"Said Anakin depressed

**"Oh he is not dead..Not Yet"Said Ben**

"Good"Sighed Anakin in relief  
><strong><br>"Do you know him?"Asked luke  
><strong>  
>"Of course he should of heard of him he knows his name"Said Aayla<p>

**"But of course I know him He's me"Said Ben**

"WHATTTTT!"Screamed the whole order in shock

**Time Skip!**

**"I was once a jedi knight same as your father"Said Obi-wan leaning backwards**

"You were once a jedi knight"Asked Anakin confusedly at the book

**Past Fight!  
><strong>  
><strong>"We are two and you are no match for us both"Said Darth Maul<strong>

Obi-wan turned pale at the name darth Maul

**"You are mistaken"Said Obi-wan activating 2 lightsabers**

"When did you learn to fight with 2 lightsabers master?"Said Anakin

"I do not know"replied Obi-wan

**Darth maul charged the front and his companion the right  
><strong>


	2. Second Chapter

**Bold=Reading The Story  
><strong>Regular=Speaking Regularly  
>Disclaimer:I do not own Star wars thats right belongs to george lucas or disney now :

**Skip!  
><strong>  
>"MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!"Screamed Anakin in rage<p>

Obi-wan just** looked down and continued to read the book**

**Obi-wan standed up**

"What were you sitting down for master?"Said Anakin sarcastically

Obi-wan just pinched his nose in annoyance

**"I have something here for you"Said Obi-wan to Luke**

"Who's this luke?"Questioned Anakin

"Well I imagined it was the person I saved"Answered Obi-wan

**Obi-wan bended over  
><strong>  
>"EWWWW MASTER!"Said Anakin horrified<p>

Obi-wan blushed and continued reading

**"Your faster wanted you to have this"Said Obi-wan opening a chest of some sort**

"WHOS THE FATHER!"Raged Anakin

"I think were gonna get to that my young padawan"Said Obi-wan

**Obi-wan rummaged through the chest to find something then found the thing he was looking for  
><strong>  
>"What is it master?"Questioned Anakin<p>

"Well how am I to know from just reading words?"Answered Obi-wan with a question!

**"In here you may find some other old Obi-wan stuff"Said Obi-wan pulling out a lightsaber hilt**

"Hmm"Grunted Obi-wan stroking his beard

**"Now the force is what gives a Jedi his power...Its a energy field created by all living things surrounds us,penetrates us,It binds the galaxy together"Said Obi-wan**

"Penetrates us I think I don't like that"Said Anakin rubbing his butt

Obi-wan just sighed a looked down in shame but continued reading

**"I can't go on alone"Said Luke in the dagobah planet**

"Hmm why is he there,curious is it not"Said Yoda Wisely

"Well I think he was training there master"Said Mace adding his cents in

**"Yoda will always be with you"Said Obi-wan blue and transparent**

"Wait he got trained by Yoda"Said Anakin Jawdropping

Obi-wan shaked his head and said "we don't have enough proof"

**"Obi-wan"Said luke talking his name with a little bit of anger**

"WHY!"SCREAMED ANAKIN

"Calm down young one I think theres a reason for this"Said Obi-wan trying to calm down his apprentice

gladly it worked

**"Why didn't you tell me..you told me vader betrayed and murdered my father"Said Luke**

"Wuuuuuttttt are you talking bro?"Said Anakin who would want to name their kid vader

**"Your father was...seduced by the dark side..he ceased to be anakin skywalker  
><strong>  
>"WHAT THE FUCK!"Screamed the whole order with Mace flipping a random table that appeared<p>

"FUCKING SPOILERS YOU PEACE OF SHIT!"Screamed Anakin

**"And became Darth Vader...when that happened the good man who was your father was destroyed..so what I told you was true..from a certain point of  
>view"Said Obi-wan<strong>

"A certain point of view?"Questioned Anakin

**"A certain point of view?"Questioned Luke**

Anakin blushed and looked away embarrassed

**Obi-wan and darth vader fighted in a slow old people fashion  
><strong>  
>"Must be hard for you right master"said Anakin nudging at him<p>

**Ultimately Vader won  
><strong>  
><strong>"NOOOOOOOOoooooo!"Screamed Luke Sounding like a banshee<br>**  
>Anakin look embarrassed for a reason we do not know<p>

**Obi-wan looked away from the burning man once known as anakin skywalker on mustafar**

"I'm burning!"Screeched Anakin making everyone cover their ears

**Obi-wan force picked up anakins saber which is what luke got**

"Obi-wan No looting dead bodies"Admonished Mace

Obi-wan looked down

**"You were right about one thing master...the ****negotiations were short"Joked Obi-wan**

"Such a bad joke Obi-wan shame on you!"Said Anakin looking very mad at the joke

All the jedi order sighed at the joke too

Obi-wan looked embarrassed and tried to hide his face in the book

**Qui-gon stared at Obi-wan fiercely  
><strong>  
>"Yeah get revenge at the bad joke!"Said The Whole order(Minus Obi-wan)<p>

**Obi-wan looked ahead**

"Whipped"muttered Anakin so quietly

**"Your clones are very impressive..you must be very proud"Said Obi-wan to jango fett who is in casual gear**

"Save this poor soul"Said Anakin amusedly

**"Possibly"Replied Jango**

"He sounds like a asshole"Said Anakin


	3. Third Chapter Short

**The Jedi Order Reads Obi-wan:Stickler To The Jedi Code  
><strong>**Bold=Storie  
><strong>Regular=Speaking outside the movie  
><strong>Disclaimer:I do not own star wars or any of its characters it belonged to george lucas and now disney<br>**-  
><strong>Luke and Vader are fighting suddenly Luke got a lucky shot and hit Vaders Arm but then Vader got Revenge And cut of Lukes hand<strong>

"Wow Anakin why you do that for?"Said Obi-wan

"He must've annoyed me"Said Anakin

**"Luke I am your father"Said Vader with his hand outstretched  
><strong>  
>"WHAT YOU'RE VADER?"Questioned the whole council<p>

"Didn't we know this from Luke saying I am his father?"Said Anakin

"No he only said you turned to the darkside not that you're Vader"Said Obi-wan

"ooooooooooh"Said Anakin

**Luke screamed like Nooooo... and jumped off**

"Horrible parenting"said obi-wan stiffly

"Like to see you do any better master."Said Anakin Challenging Obi-wan

"Maybe I will"Said Obi-wan confident he will win

**"Strike me down and I will become more powerful than you could possibly imagine"Said Obi-wan fighting Darth Vader formally known as Anakin**

"Uhhhh what do you mean by that master?"Questioned Anakin

"I don't know this is the future"Said Obiwan

And in the background the jedi council(Minus Anakin and Obi-wan)were mutter about something those secretive pricks


End file.
